Reddie Surprises
by bob-fred93
Summary: <html><head></head>Emm... the title pretty much sums it up... if i tell you any more it will spoil it... Rated T just to be safe...</html>


_**Set after series 4 and is how I think series 5 should have started. Reddie forever!**_

A terrified look crossed Rachel's face as she counted the days.

"No", she whispered to herself, "this can't be happening, not now."

She sat on the cold tile floor of her bathroom after just throwing up her breakfast. This was not a situation she wanted be in.

It was the start of the new term and she had just spent the past few weeks trying to get on with her life after her break-up with Eddie. She knew it was her that had made the decision to break-up but she was heartbroken all the same. She missed him.

Rachel got dressed, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and straightened her fringe before applying a little make-up. She felt terrible but she couldn't let anyone else know. It was only Eddie she had ever let see her like this and look how that turned out.

After pouring a cup of coffee she went to take a sip. 'Bad idea' she thought to herself, 'I shouldn't drink this if I'm pregnant...better not just in case…' She rolled her eyes at herself, 'I'm just being silly, I probably counted wrong' she thought as she walked out the door and got into her car. 'I better get a test just in case though. I will do it after school.' She decided.

She got to school and wished she had skived off today. The school just reminded her of him. As she pulled into her parking space there was a car parked where Eddie's would usually be and as she walked up to her office she remembered how she would come in on a morning and find him sitting on her desk waiting for a good morning kiss and how they would sit and lose themselves in kisses on the couches before bell time.

Ok, so, she didn't just miss him, she **really** missed him.

The school day dragged on but eventually home time came. School just wasn't the same without him. After finishing off some paperwork Rachel stood up to leave her office but was shocked to see the, what she assumed to be a, mirage in front of her. She blinked and shook her head not sure whether she wanted the image to go away or not. It was him, it was Eddie.

"Ok now your head is really playing tricks on you Rachel" she said out loud.

"Rach what are you going on about?" Eddie said puzzled.

"Oh my God, I'm not dreaming" she muttered under her breath as she sat back down in her chair, suddenly feeling faint. "What…why…how…err… what are you doing here?" she finally said.

"I couldn't stay away any longer" Eddie said his voice full of pain and regret. "I love you Rachel."

"But what about…" Rachel started.

"Mel's baby isn't mine", he muttered answering, what he knew was, the question she was asking.

"Oh", was all Rachel could think of as a reply.

Rachel's eyes focussed on the edge of her desk as she processed this information and tried to decide if she should tell him that she might be pregnant. 'Does this mean he wants me back? Should I do a test first? Will he understand?' were just a few of the questions going round in her head.

Rachel had barely any time to try and put these thoughts into coherent sentences before Eddie had came round her desk, twirled her chair round to face him, and kissed her urgently. As if he had read her mind Eddie slowly pulled back and whispered into her ear four gentle words.

"I want 'us' back."

The struggle in Rachel's head disappeared. How could she say no to him? It was impossible. Without thinking Rachel started to speak, she decided honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"Eddie, I love you," she breathed, "but there is something I need to tell you…I'm…"the concerned look on his face caused her to stop.

"Rachel you don't need to say anything, 'us' breaking up shouldn't have happened and I promise never to let it happen again."

Rachel shook her head lightly. "No Eddie, it's not that, you don't understand. What I'm trying to say is…I think I might be p…pr…pregnant" she sobbed, she hadn't even realised she was crying. She didn't know why she was either. She had everything she wanted back.

Suddenly a look of surprise and joy burst across Eddie's face but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared and it was replaced by a look of concern.

"Have you done a test?" Eddie almost whispered.

"Not yet", said Rachel, "I only worked it out this morning."

"Is it mine?" he said with a look of hope in his eyes.

Rachel nodded (she couldn't find any words) as she tried to decide if he was pleased or not. Then he smiled, a warm, joyful, happy smile before he hooked his arms under her legs and back, picked her up off her chair (with ease) and kissed her before slowly letting her legs down so that she was stood beside him in his arms. They stood like this for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company until Rachel broke the silence.

"Does this mean we are back together then?"

"Only if you want us to be" Eddie replied. Rachel grinned, this was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"So…do you want to do something tonight?" asked Rachel.<p>

"Yeah that would be great. I would invite you to mine for dinner but I'm staying in a B&B at the moment because I sold my house when I left." Eddie stated with a small laugh thinking about how stupid he had been.

"Why don't we pick up your stuff on the way home and you can move it into my spare room until we find a better arrangement?" Rachel half asked and half stated, all the time hoping that the answer would be yes. All that Eddie offered was a hand. That was all that Rachel needed to show her that everything would be ok.

As they walked out hand in hand they were met by many teachers and students that stopped and stared open mouthed at their head teacher openly walking to her car hand in hand with no other than their ex-deputy head, and Rachel was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Even though they were a little surprised by the pairs open and care free reconciliation they were happy for the pair as they had caught wind of what had happened between them at the end of last term and they knew that their headmistress was hurting.

As they got to the car park Rachel looked around for Eddie's car but failed to find it. She looked around ready to ask but Eddie knew what she was going to say and so spoke first.

"Melissa made me sell it and we bought a more 'family friendly' car and I left it when I left her" he stated. Rachel nodded and pulled his arm so that it was around her shoulders, they fitted perfectly together as they walked. It wasn't like some couples that look out of place when they walk hand in hand or with their arms round each other, Eddie and Rachel looked completely natural together.

"Good job I have my car then isn't it?" Rachel said as she took her keys out of her pocket and waved them in front of his face as they got to her car, "Jump in." Eddie smiled and followed her orders and got in the passengers side. He would usually insist on driving but today he was just so happy that she had taken him back that he would do anything that she wanted him to do.

As they got about five minutes down the road Rachel spotted a Tesco and decided that she better stop by to get some shopping in. As she got the essentials (such as milk, bread and ingredients to make meals for the next few days) Rachel couldn't help but smile with Eddie by her side. After putting everything they needed food wise into the trolley, they approached the last isle and started walking down it. This was the medicines and toiletries isle. As they got to the middle of the isle Rachel spotted what she was looking for at the precise moment that Eddie realised why they were in this section of the shop and why Rachel looked so nervous, pregnancy tests.

Eddie reached up and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, this was enough to let her know he was there for her no matter what. As Rachel looked and tried to decide which one to get she was shaking with fear and excitement and confusion. Eddie sensed this and reached forward and picked up a clear blue pack as the choice was either that or Tesco's own and he had heard of this brand on adverts and it was what Alison had used with Michael and Stephen. As he put it into the trolley Rachel took hold of his free hand and they walked to the self-service checkouts. A small giggle escaped Rachel's lips as she remembered a comment Eddie had made one night about how wrong the name could sound if you thought about it, Eddie obviously realised this and gave her a wink, this just made her laugh even more.

Once all the shopping had been paid for, bagged and loaded into the car, they set off towards Rachel's house. Once inside they started to put the shopping away and when all but one item was put away Eddie decided to speak as they hadn't said a word to each other since they left the school.

"Rache, you know I will love you whether your pregnant or not" he said while walking over to her and pulling her into a hug as he saw tears form in her eyes. All she did was nod and sniff while snuggling into his chest.

After a few seconds spent getting herself together she stood up straight and picked up the long thin box off the counter.

"Best go get this over and done with then" she stated as she walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

"I will be right outside the door if you need me" Eddie reassured her as he followed her up the first flight of stairs before sitting on the landing outside the door she had just disappeared behind.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Eddie heard the bolt on the door being slid across as she emerged from the bathroom. All she did was nod and do a sort of half grin before Eddie ran over, picked her up, spun her round and kissed her. This was the happiest moment of their lives.


End file.
